


Sobriety and Stupidity

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, it's seriously a crack fic about these two being dumb and getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Lars and Matthias get drunk and act like idiots.





	Sobriety and Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> :)

I coughed into my hand, looking away from Matthias. It was one thing to be together at a bar. Drinking helped md lose his inhibitions, but sobriety was a whole different thing. Especially after what happened.

“Hello,” I muttered, digging a hand in my bag.

“Hey!” Matthias said, as peppy as ever.

“So about what happened the other day-” I started to say.

“Just forget about it.” Matthias’s reply was a little too quick, his eyes shifting to look at someone who wasn’t me.

I didn’t respond, glaring at the ground. How had I let myself believe that it meant anything to him? I tried to mentally calm myself down. I couldn’t get worked up over some dumb man. And Matthias was definitely a dumb man. That was obvious to everyone.

I took a long sip of the drink in front of me. It wasn’t smart of me to drink so soon after, but I didn’t know what else I was supposed to do. I was completely and utterly lost.

Then I was on my second drink. I just wanted to tell him what I really thought of him. Why I let us do what we did. But why should he care? If he wanted me to forget, I’d drink until I could.

Then it was my third. I knew I was a little bit drunk at that point. The people around me knew I was a little drunk. But I pushed through, nonetheless. And then it was gone.

\--------------- 

And before I knew it, Matthias and I were trying to see who could drink more.

“So like,” he paused to laugh, “do you wanna go out for drinks or something?”

“Matthias, you idiot. We’re drinking right now!” I laid my face down on the bar.

“Yeah, but like as a date?”

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you told me to completely disregard the fact that we held hands, but you want to go out with me?!”

“I just thought-” He hiccuped. “I just thought you wanted to ignore it!”

“It was my first time holding hands with someone who is not family and you thought I wanted to ignore it?”

“How was I supposed to know that, Lars? Also, is that a ‘yes’ to my offer?”

I snorted. “If I don’t drink enough to forget this when I’m sober, I might consider it.”

“Great! I guess I’ll have to ask you again every half-hour, just so you don’t forget!”

“Fuck you.”

“Why would I do that when I have you to do it for me?”

I banged my head on the bar, not letting out the laugh that bubbled up in my throat.


End file.
